


Преступление пуговиц

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, M/M, Retirement, Weight Gain, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: После выхода на пенсию Холмс немного набрал вес, но Уотсон нисколько об этом не сожалеет.





	Преступление пуговиц

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Button Offense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778177) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



Я обнаружил это шестого апреля. А именно – утром, одеваясь перед выходом из дому. Погода позволяла перейти на льняные брюки, поэтому те всю ночь проветривались, чтобы избавиться от въевшегося в них за зиму нафталинового запаха. Когда я их надел, выяснилось, что я не могу их застегнуть. Чёртовы пуговицы отказывались пролезать в петли, как я на этом ни настаивал. 

Уотсон находился в гостиной и, как я мог определить по доносящимся звукам, к тому времени, когда я его позвал, он уже выпил вторую чашку чая (серия характерных позвякиваний) и читал газету (шелест страниц).

– Джон! – закричал я, как командир на плацу, хотя коттедж был небольшим, – подойдите сюда сейчас же и объяснитесь!

Я услышал скрип кресла и шорох газеты, а затем мой друг появился в дверном проёме нашей спальни. На его лице были написаны беспокойство и даже некоторый испуг.  
Я старался выглядеть грозным, но забыл об этом, едва увидел Уотсона: с ним всегда в комнату прокрадывается солнце, даже если день пасмурный. 

Его светлые волосы поседели, а усы, будучи всё такими же густыми, сейчас стали совсем белыми. Зато голубые глаза Уотсона даже стали ярче, а кожа до сих пор не потеряла свой пустынный загар, и неважно сколько лондонских и сассекских зим он видел.

Я спохватился, что молча смотрю на него во все глаза, отчего он начинает впадать в ещё большую тревогу. 

– Это – ваша вина, – серьёзно сказал я, указав на пуговицы на моих брюках.

Тревога уступила место смущению. Затем он нахмурился:

– Прошу прощения?

Я жестом прокурора указал сначала на него, затем снова на свои брюки, и он, всё так же в недоумении, подошёл ко мне, пристально вглядываясь в мой живот. 

Я посмотрел в зеркало и покраснел. Я – тщеславный человек, и всегда таким был, а то, что видел сейчас, заставило меня поморщиться. 

– Это неприлично, – фыркнул я, дёргая за пояс брюк, – Я, должно быть, прибавил _стоун*_.

– Два или три, думаю, – сказал Уотсон, улыбнувшись и встав позади меня. Обняв меня, он ущипнул меня за складочки на животе, которые украдкой образовались за зимы нашей пенсии. Я скривился, но Уотсон прижал губы к моей шее и поцеловал меня за ухом. – В чём дело? 

Недовольство и раздражение бушевали во мне как шторм у скалистых берегов. 

– Вы ведёте себя легкомысленно, – сказал я. - И пренебрегаете моими проблемами. 

Он поймал мой взгляд в зеркале, а затем произнёс: 

– Вы думаете, что это непривлекательно. Нет, подождите. – Он пристально посмотрел на меня и снова поцеловал в шею. – Вы волнуетесь, что _я_ думаю, что это непривлекательно.

Я покраснел и снова безуспешно попытался застегнуть брюки. Нельзя сказать, что это было совершенно невозможно, но для достижения цели мне, видимо, придётся передавить себе желудок, а ещё забыть о том, как дышать. 

Поймав мои руки, Уотсон переплёл наши пальцы, и, поскольку я наблюдал за ним в зеркале, я заметил, как он закрыл глаза, уткнулся носом в изгиб моей шеи и глубоко вздохнул, а затем начал смеяться.

Из-за того, что он пытался сдержать смех, тот сначала был очень тихим, и только сотрясал его плечи и грудь, но вскоре вырвался на свободу. Смех был глубоким, тёплым и разочаровывающе приятным для всего моего тела. Я хотел рассердиться на него за столь явное пренебрежение к моему эмоциональному состоянию, но смех был таким заразительным, что для того, чтобы удержаться от улыбки, мне пришлось прикусить губу.

– Мой дорогой Холмс, – всё ещё хихикая, Уотсон прижался ко мне крепче, – я в вас души не чаю.

– И потому надо мной смеётесь, – возразил я.

– Вы мне таким очень нравитесь, – сказал он, игнорируя сказанное. – Вы знаете, почему?

Я нахмурился.

– Ведь это означает, что вы, вероятно, питаетесь три раза в день, хотя я не всегда могу быть уверен в том, что вы не пропустили ланч, особенно, если вы проводите весь день на пасеке или я уезжаю в город. А ещё это означает, что вы активны и у вас отличный аппетит. Это означает, что вы не раб своих... некоторых привычек, – в этом месте его глаза немного потускнели, и я наклонил голову, но он продолжил: – уже какое-то время, и это наполняет меня радостью. – Он поцеловал меня в щёку. – Это означает, что вы здоровы, любимый. Я волновался об этом с тех пор, как с вами познакомился. Вы слишком много курите, вы слишком мало спите, но теперь я знаю, что вы хорошо питаетесь.

Он снова поймал мой взгляд в зеркале и искоса на меня посмотрел, и я почувствовал, что краснею. Ну что он за человек, что со мной делает!

– Кроме того, – добавил он, внезапно положив руки мне на бёдра, – теперь мне есть за что держаться, когда мы занимаемся любовью.

– Ради Бога, Джон, – выдохнул я, не в силах удержаться о того, что не прижаться к нему. Он чуть толкнулся, чтобы акцентировать внимание на своей эрекции.

– Я завтра собирался отнести портному свой пиджак, – сказал он, рисуя круги на моём животе, – заодно возьму ваши брюки и попрошу, чтобы на них перешили пуговицы.

– Молчите об этих предательских пуговицах!

Уотсон снова засмеялся. 

– Ну, любимый, найдите что-то другое, что можно надеть. Например, килт, который те безумные шотландцы вам одолжили, а вы его им не вернули.

– У меня не было намерений его присваивать, – объяснил я.

– Или пострадайте в своих зимних брюках ещё один день, а я куплю вам новую пару летних, когда мы снова поедем в город.

Я отстранился, и он отпустил меня, чтобы я мог снять, наконец, эти коварные штаны. Положив их на подлокотник кресла, я повернулся к Уотсону, собираясь отчитать его за то, что он промолчал о том, что я набрал вес так же быстро, как новорожденный слонёнок, но выражение его лица меня остановило. На мне остались только рубашка и носки, а он был похож на голодного человека, попавшего на банкет.

– Или, – предложил он, снова меня обнимая, жарко и жадно, – вы можете вернуться в постель прямо сейчас, и я смогу вам показать, как мне нравится немного мяса на ваших костях.

Я не смог ему отказать. Я вообще никогда и ни в чём не мог бы ему отказать, пусть и старательно делал самый независимый вид. А он, надо полагать, это отлично понимает, но никогда не злоупотребляет своей властью. Да, он именно таков – Джон Уотсон, любовь моя.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* – Стоун – Мера веса (1 стоун = 6,35029 кг).


End file.
